Shh, Let's Play
by DestructiveMind
Summary: Feeling entirely exasperated, and narrowly escaping a speeding car that nearly blanketed her in splashed water, Shiho hissed to herself, "Stupid Moroboshi." Then to her utter horror, someone responded, "I never knew I could spike so much hate in a person I don't know." - In which Shiho has a rather interesting birthday. Shiho/Shuichi. COMPLETE.
1. Moroboshit

**Chapter One: Hijack the Night**

It was her 18th birthday.

And it absolutely sucked.

Shiho was in the lab, and was supposed to be working on the organizations 'top secret' project that wasn't exactly top, nor was it much secret. It was failing, and everyone knew about it.

She thought perhaps something would be different when she turned 18, that maybe someone would actually remember her birthday. But who would? Gin? Vodka? Anakota? Ha. As if.

And worst of all, her sister hadn't exactly remembered. Shiho felt utterly sick at that; this was AKEMI. Akemi who never forgot a single date in her life, who never forgot any sentimental thing ever, and yet there Akemi was, having successfully forgotten her own sister's birthday. Then again, Shiho thinks that Akemi hadn't 'exactly' forgotten because maybe, just maybe, Akemi was planning some sort of giant surprise party or something..

But Shiho seriously doubted it, the day was almost over. Shiho hadn't even seen her sister all day, nor had she heard from her. Now thinking of it, Akemi was probably out with that new boyfriend of hers.

Stupid boyfriend for hijacking Shiho and Akemi's night.

What was his name again?

Moroboshi something.

_More like Morobo-shit_. Shiho internally scoffed, feeling utterly exasperated and undeniably sad.

It was nearly 11pm. That's it, she was now 18. And her life still seriously sucked. She didn't want to blame this on herself, nor did she want to blame this on Akemi.

So she was to blame this all on Moroboshit.

Yes, perfect plan. He was probably an ugly piece of fat crap anyway that Akemi only liked because she felt sorry for him. Then again, Akemi had only met him a couple weeks ago, and not once had Shiho seen a single picture of him, or even heard Akemi speak to him on the phone.

For all she knew, he didn't even exist.

_Stupid ass Moroboshit._

Exasperated, Shiho got up and looked around her mediocre lab in the Organization's base; there was a lot to be done, and yet there was nothing she wanted to do more than just go home and sleep the rest of this miserable day away.

As if it couldn't get any worse, she heard the thunder outside and a few droplets of rain began to pour, then their intervals increased, and soon it looked like the sky was crying its eyes out.

Well at least the sky felt the same sorrow as she did.

Sighing, and deciding to risk it, Shiho headed out into the downfall, careful to leave her lab coat and any important papers behind in the safety of her desk. The water hit her repeatedly, ruining her straightened hair (she opted for a hair style change on her 'big day' - so much for that) and drenching her clothes. She suddenly wished she'd thought to bring a coat, but then again, the stupid forecast lady was all "Sunny all day with a chance of.. even more sun!"

But no no, she wasn't to blame that forecast lady.

Who was she to blame?

_Moroboshit._

Feeling entirely exasperated, and narrowly escaping a speeding car that nearly blanketed her in splashed water, Shiho hissed to herself, "Stupid Moroboshit."

Then to her utter horror, someone responded, "I never knew I could spike so much hate in a person I don't know."

Shiho whipped around, her wet hair slapping her face icily. A few strands stuck to her face.

The man stood in front of her was partly covered by the darkened shadow cast by the building above them. Shiho could make out a man who was rather, she hated to admit, well built. Really well built. He wore black jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. A darker grey jacket covered his torso, but from what she could see, a lot of girls would've argued that they'd prefer him without it.

Shiho didn't have much of an opinion on that.

Then she realized what he'd just said, and replied with a murmured, "What?"

The guy raised an eyebrow at her. She then noticed that his head was covered in a wool hat - it made him look like a burglar.

Feeling defensive, Shiho shifted her weight to her other leg, her left hand immediately poised near her thigh - where she kept the small handgun (an organization requirement, not at all her idea.)

The man gave her a bemused smile, "I'm not dangerous, Sherry, not unless you want me to be."

He used her codename! What the hell-how.

Wait- hadn't he mentioned something when she'd said 'Moroboshi' out loud?

"Are you-Akemi's...?" Shiho began to say, then trailed off. She didnt want to say the word 'boyfriend'... it felt... off. Akemi never said anything about being romantically involved with that Moroboshit character. She'd just said that she once nearly killed him, and that he was -excuse the pun- killer hot.

The man looked confused. "Who's that?"

Shiho quickly said, "Nothing." Then she said, what do you want from me?"

"Absolutely nothing," he said with a straight face. "It's more like, what do you want from me?"

What was up with this guy? He was going around in circles. She wanted nothing more than to escape this horrid weather and just collapse asleep, but then there were these jerks like Moroboshit and this guy that interrupted her so called plans. "I want nothing from you," she responded plainly, feeling rather agitated.

"You will," he said, inching closer to her. "By the end of the night."

Could he stop speaking in freaking riddles? Before she could respond, or even think of a response, he was standing right in front her. How did he move so fast?

He was even more clouded now, the rain dripped onto her eyelashes and her vision of him only became blurrier.

Through the ear splitting noise of thunder and rain, she heard him whisper, "Come with me."

* * *

**HELLO MY FELLOW DETECTIVE CONAN FANS! I've decided to start this Shiho x Shuichi Trilogy! Hope you all like it, please please read and review! I'm excited to hear from you all :DDD**


	2. Game

**Chapter Two: Game**

This was the most ridiculous thing Shiho had ever endured.

That weird guy had taken her to.. a grocery store.

She had demanded many many times for an explanation, but he just kept going on about how the prices were just sky high lately, and how no one could buy a decent jug of milk. At one point, she'd gotten really annoyed and seriously freaked out, to which he grabbed her and stood in her way, an icy look penetrating right through her.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" she said exasperatedly, her nerves on fire.

"Okay," the man said, "I can do that."

She waited.

"But on one condition,"

She huffed.

"Play with me."

She raised a curious eyebrow, "Play with you? A game, you mean? Something like chess?" she was genuinely confused.

"Somewhat," the man said, and seemingly satisfied with his choice of milk, he moved onto the alcohol section.

Shiho actually snorted out loud, she was about to say something, but in an instant he was gone.

She was certainly convinced he was a member of the Organization, although she was sure he was certainly an amateur. He was probably just bored.

When he came back, he said, "You're slow. I've already paid."

She looked at the bag in his hand and eyes him suspiciously..

Noting the look on her face, he quickly said, "I honestly did pay."

She sighed, "Okay."

She looked slightly melancholic and the man eyed her, his eyes softening momentarily before he leaned in - much too close for her liking - and whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending tingles down her spine, "Happy 18th birthday, Shiho Miyano."

Then he held her elbow and dragged her out of the store before she could so much as argue.

A surprising blush crept on her face when his thumb brushed across the side of her elbow, and his grip tightened across her arm. For a second, she thought he was going to pull her flush up against him, but he didn't.

They reached a residential building relatively quickly, and Shiho panicked internally for a moment. It was then she realized that this could all be some sort of trap, seriously, who the heck was this guy? He knew her code name and her real name and wouldn't even supply her with his own name, and now here he was, casually dragging her to his own place.

Suddenly, Shiho grabbed her hidden handgun and pointed it right to his back. The man stiffened, but did not say a word.

Shiho hissed, "If you don't tell me who you are right this moment, I swear I will shoot."

The man let go of her arm and held up both his hands above his head in mock surrender, he knew she wouldn't shoot.

He sighed, "I wanted you to figure it out for yourself..."

Shiho waited patiently, the cold air sending chills down her body.

"It's true," he sighed, "I do know your sister. She's a friend of mine, nothing more."

Shiho stared, "Then why on earth are you here?"

"She couldn't be here herself," he said, "she said she was busy with some kind of commitment. She sent me as a replacement."

Akemi? Busy? With what?

"And why you?"

"She trusts me,"

"But why send anyone _at all_?"

"She didn't want you to be alone,"

"So what if I was?"

"I didn't want you to be alone either," his words seemed to dissolve into the air as he ever so expertly whipped around, grabbing her handgun and pointed it right to her chest.

"Let's make this fun, we'll play 3 games. If you win 2 out of 3, I'll tell you my name.. actually, even if you don't, if you impress me enough, I may still tell you."

"First game," the man said, "get your gun back."

"Are you serious?" Shiho flinched.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" his voice was low; it sent shivers down her spine.

Without holding back, Shiho sent a kick straight to his legs, which he dodged swiftly. She'd dived straight for his handgun in the moment he had attempted to dodge her kick. But he was too quick, and she was too inexperienced at physical combat, his other hand grabbed her outstretched wrist and he hurriedly twisted her arm, pulling her so her back was flush up against his front, her hands held behind her back, the handgun still in his possession pointed now at her jaw.

"I win," he said simply.

Shiho didn't respond, her breathing was slightly heavy, and although he'd won, the guy didn't bother to let go.

He leaned in slightly closer to her ear and whispered, "Cat got your tongue?"

Shiho hissed back, "You're so frustrating."

"I know,"

"I feel like I want to hit you,"

A smirk played on his lips, "That's not the only thing you want to do to me."

An unwanted blush crept on her face. It was still raining, her clothes were drenched, and so were his.

"Will you let me go?" She whispered, feeling too cold. She tried with all her might not to let the biting air make her shiver; she didn't want to shiver in his arms.

"Sure," he said, "but only so we can play the next game."

"What's the next game?"

"Seven minutes in heaven."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Short chapter I know, its finally summer and I hopefully have enough time to update! Sadly this will only be a trilogy though, I dont think I can write a super deep long story now! Still got my amuro/shiho one to finish!**

**anyway hope you liked this chapter! please read and review, love you all!**


	3. His Name

**Chapter Three: His Name**

When that weird guy had said 7 minutes in heaven, Shiho almost burst out in pure laughter. Except, he was genuinely serious. And so here they were, sat in a small utility closet in his -rather nice- apartment. Was this guy legit insane or something?

They hadn't spoken since they'd come inside; the guy was simply sat there on his phone, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, engrossed in something he was reading. It was so awkward; it was as though he'd completely forgotten about Shiho's existence. Shiho had her back rested against the wall, legs stretched out before her just as he did, except she was moving her feet sideways out of boredom, _swing swing swing..._

"You know," the man suddenly said, his voice husky and way, way too close.. had he moved? Shiho was still staring at her feet. "It's getting a bit hot in here, don't you think?"

"No," Shiho said, although the way she fidgeted uncomfortably betrayed her thoughts. It was too damn hot.

He then took off his daunting hat, only for his long hair to fall out in cascades down his shoulder. Shiho actually stared with her mouth open. She would have never actually imagined that a guy with such long hair would be so damn attractive. She instantly felt really... un-feminine; he was so.. gorgeous. There was no other way to describe it, he was simply beautiful. And she suddenly felt like she was so.. not.

Her thoughts were halted when she saw him slip off his leather jacket too, his shirt clung to him in ways that made her throat dry.

Then, she could've sworn she heard noises outside, as if someone had tripped over something and another had said 'shhh!' but then it was instantly quiet. Her eyes darted back to that guy and she saw him glance towards the door for an instant, but it may have just been her imagination.

"Is someone out there?" Shiho asked him, moving to stand up, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Hey," the guy said, gripping her arm tightly to keep her in place, his fingers warm on her skin, "there's still some time left."

"Only a minute," Shiho retorted, "and you said you wanted to play one more game after this, right? Then you'll tell me who are? Why not just do that now?"

"I've changed my mind," he said instantly, "just stay here for 15 more minutes, and I'll tell you."

A frown donned Shiho's face, "Are you kidding? _Fifteen_ minutes?"

The corner of his lips turned into a luscious smirk and he raised a teasing eyebrow, "Now don't make that kind of face. We can pass the time easily."

"Really?" Shiho scoffed, "How exactly?"

"Kiss me," he whispered, his hot breath right on her ear.

"Excuse me?!" Her face flushed so red as she flinched back from him so hard her back scratched the wall painfully.

Was this guy crazy?

"Why not?" he said simply, making a show of eying her up and down. "You're clearly attracted to me."

"And you're clearly crazy."

"See? You didn't even deny it,"

"I don't need to deny what's not there to begin with,"

"Fine," he teased, "if you're not attracted to me, surely a kiss wouldn't get you all riled up?"

Shiho flushed, "I should probably be leaving."

"You can try. The door's locked."

"Where's the key?"

"In my pocket."

"Give it to me," she hissed.

A smirk touched his lips, "Come get it."

Frustrated and way too embarrassed, Shiho launched forward, grabbing the guy by his collar and hurling him to the floor with a painful thud. Her body was flush up against him as her left hand dug into his -one hell of a- bicep in hopes of restraining him, while the other furrowed right into his pocket. She could've sworn she felt him flinch underneath her.

There was no key, not in the other pocket either.

"Dammit," Shiho hissed at him, "there is no key! You lied-"

She shut up when she felt his hand with his long, sexy fingers run up her back and grip her hair from the back. His thumb caressed the bottom of her scalp and all of a sudden, his leg wrapped around her and flipped them over so he was on top, his hand cushioning the fall. The guy leaned in, his lips right above hers and whispered, "I'll tell you my name, but only so I can hear you say it, moan it, scream it-"

Shiho's nails dug into his bicep in embarrassment, and he smirked, and stretched his tongue, licking her bottom lip. Shiho gasped and then he freaking kissed her, tongue first. He gripped her hair and pulled her face to him, wrapping her legs around his hard waist to the point where Shiho had to stretch them to feel comfortable. His hot tongue danced in her mouth, electricity sparked in her body and her eyes nearly rolled back in pure bliss. He sucked on her tongue and she unwillingly arched her back into him; fucking hell, he was amazing.. Shuichi pulled back slightly, breathing slightly rugged, and sucked on her bottom lip, he bit and pulled and then dived into her mouth again; his tongue hot and so goddam skilled. All the while, his hand was rubbing, freaking massaging her scalp, getting her all relaxed, loosening her up so he could have his way with her some more. The entire gesture was just too hot for Shiho to bear; she moaned softly and nearly lost it again when she felt something incredibly hard pressing up against her abdomen. The guy suddenly let Shiho go, and she gasped for breath, saliva dripped down her lips, her face was beat red and her breathing couldn't have been more erratic.

The guy leaned back, eyed her up and down and did that stupid sexy smirk. "Looks like you _are_ attracted to me."

"I hate you," she said in between ragged breaths. By the way a certain _something_ felt against her abdomen, she felt the more she spoke sounding all out of breath like that, the more _he_ got riled up.

"You're a pervert," she said when he only seemed to stare back at her mockingly.

"Oh," he retorted, "so that didn't feel good for you?"

When she didn't answer, he actually frowned. "Looks like I have to give it another go..."

Just then, the utility closet door slammed open and Akemi stood there holding a giant cake with all of Shiho's friends under the sun. "SURPRISE!" they all yelled in unision. Shiho lay there, utterly flabbergasted, even more so when she realized that the guy had actually gotten up before those people walked in, as if he knew they'd come in just then.

_Wait._ He knew! He was _in _on this! So this was all just a ploy to get Shiho distracted and to come here before as sister planned this...

Shiho blinked once. Then twice. Then she burst out laughing, in a combination of pure embarrassment and inexplicable happiness. Daamnnn Akemi, you went all out on this one.

* * *

Later that night, Shiho came to find out that the guy was indeed Moroboshi Dai, or rather - Moroboshit - as Shiho had decided she would call him. He deserved the name for leaving her hanging like that. They didn't speak for the rest of the night, except as they blew the birthday candles where'd he'd smiled from across the room and murmured a 'happy birthday.' Besides that, not a single word, let alone a glance was thrown her way until it was time to leave. Shiho was attempting to slip on her coat when she suddenly felt a strong, familiar grip on her arm; she stood there, stoic, facing the door, his presence behind her as powerful as ever.

"You know.." he said softly, right by her ear. For a second, Shiho almost thought he sounded unsure of what he wanted to say, something completely uncharacteristic of him. Shiho waited, slightly nervous.

"I never did tell you my name," he whispered.

Shiho frowned. _Wasn't it Moroboshi Dai?_ She didn't say anything.

"Akai," he breathed in her ear, "Shuichi."

Shiho stood motionless, having no idea why this guy needed an alias. Extra protection maybe? He was part of the Organization after all... "And why.. are you telling me this?"

She could almost see the smirk on his face as he said, "I already told you that, Miyano-san."

And with that, he let go of her arm and Shiho had no choice but to walk out the door, a blush as bright as the sun coloring her cheeks.

Akai Shuichi...

* * *

**WOOHOO! The trilogy is done! I believe both Shiho and Shuichi were out of character in this chapter, but for real, how can one write a scene like that and have them still be in character?!**

**Please read and review, and also have a look at my other stories! Will be updating my Shiho x Amuro and Jodie x Araide stories soon! Any other pairing suggestions are more than welcome, leave a review or PM me, I love getting messages from you guys!**

**Thanks again! Love you all.**


End file.
